


we must choose to reach out and touch

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, art student kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma wasn’t expecting much when he walked into his art class in the morning.  Now, thirty minutes into staring at a man with a gorgeous body and gravity defying hair, he is starting to re-evaluate his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we must choose to reach out and touch

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Touch" by Troye Sivan

“Okay, Kuroo-kun, whenever you are ready.”

Kenma looks up from his mobile screen.  He slides the device behind the large sketch book and watches a tall man with impressive physique strut in.  He has the standard fluffy white robe on and shows no hesitation as he slips the robe off.  The girls in the class giggle and chatter amongst themselves when this Kuroo’s naked body is revealed.  Underneath the clothes, Kuroo does turn out to be the muscular type but with details and curves that don’t make him burly like the professional weight lifters.

“We’ll start with a standing pose.  Do something with your arms, if you’d like,” the professor instructs.  Kuroo nods and crosses his arms in front of his chiseled pectorals.  Kenma stares at the man, hoping that his interest is hidden by his overgrown bangs.

He is done sketching out Kuroo’s body outlines when Kuroo looks his way and winks.  A few girls sat behind him squeal under their breath but Kenma knows that the wink was meant for him.  He rolls his eyes and goes back to his work.  He may have emphasized Kuroo’s muscles and package a touch too much with the shading but whatever. 

The next post calls for more dynamic and Kuroo choose the classic superman pose that tonnes of first time models fall back to.  Kenma make draw this pose in his sleep; however, the excuse to have a thorough look at Kuroo’s behind keeps his engaged.  He can hear the girls whisper excitedly about Kuroo’s shapely derriere and he has to agree with them on that.

An hour into the studio and four poses later, the professor calls for a break and switches Kuroo out for a different model.  Kenma spots Akaashi, a visual arts major in third year, sat across the classroom.

“Good morning, Akaashi,” he greets.  Akaashi salutes him with a large cup of coffee.  Kenma shakes his head.  “Did you stay up all night finishing your assignments again?”

“I had other obligations during the day,” Akaashi explains.  “Besides, I’ve always been a night owl myself.  I saw Kuroo-san making passes at you a couple times.”

Kenma sighs.  “So you caught that, huh?”

“Kuroo-san’s not a bad guy,” Akaashi says after another sip of his coffee.  “He is a friend from Bokuto-san’s high school and the two of them wreck up quite the trouble.  Not in a bad sense, it’s just that they are rowdy when they stick together.”

Kenma has always wondered what kind of relationship Akaashi and Bokuto had.  They share a bond that seems to transcend the boundaries of friendship yet neither of them made it ‘official’ or whatever.  It’s none of Kenma’s business anyway.

After the class is over, Kenma spots Kuroo waiting for someone, his back pressed to the wall next to the door.  The girls giggle and push at each other to go talk to each other.  Kenma instinctively walks the other way but Kuroo catches up to him.

“Hey,” Kuroo purrs.  “I’m sure I caught you staring at me quite intensely during class.”

Kenma gives him a level stare.  “It’s an art class.  Every detail counts towards my grades.”

“I’m Tetsurou Kuroo.  Third year in physical education.  What’s your name?”

Kenma bites back a sigh. “Kenma Kozume.  You can just call me Kenma.”

“Cool.  So, Kenma, do you have class after this? We can go grab early lunch together if you don’t.”

Humouring Kuroo won’t hurt, Kenma supposes.  “Can we go to the bakery then?”

Kuroo’s eyes widen with surprise, which he hides with a grin.  “Sure.”

Kenma smiles.  He knows that their apple pie sells fast so it’s best that he gets there well before the lunch rush.  He still has to wait for five minutes to order two slices of the apple pie and a vanilla latte while Kuroo orders a sandwich and black coffee.  He frowns when Kuroo eyes him up and down.

“What?” he asks, not bothering to hide his irritation.

“I’ve never seen anyone eat dessert for lunch like this.”

“You are the one who wanted to hang out with me,” Kenma points out.

“If you weren’t so cute, I’d be judging you.  How are you stay so, ah, small?”

Kenma shrugs as he bites into the first mouthful.  They used more cinnamon than the usual today, not that he is complaining.  “I used to play volleyball all through middle and high school.  I still have to walk everywhere so that helps.”

Kuroo’s eyes light up.  “You played volleyball?  Awesome!  What position did you play?  I was a middle blocker, still am.”

“Setter.  I didn’t know our university had a volleyball team.”

“We have a club, not a full on team.  Me and Bokuto practically had to revive the club and recruit new club members.  Speaking of, would you like to join the club?  Our setter graduated last semester so we are in dire need of a setter if we wanna play matches against other schools.”

Kenma takes a long sip of his latte.  “I’ll think about it.  When’s practice?”

“Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and both days of the weekend.  It’s only two hours each and you can feel free to drop by the second gym whenever you feel like it.”

“Okay.”

It’s rather unnerving to eat when there is a man staring holes through him, Kenma has to admit.  “Stop watching me like that,” Kenma mutters.

“You’re just so cute that I can’t keep my eyes off of you,” Kuroo explains.  “Ah, you have a little crumb on your face.”

Kenma swipes at his mouth with the back of his hand.  “No, here.” Kuroo leans over the table and kisses the corner of his mouth.  He flicks his tongue out and licks off the crumb on his own mouth.

“We’re in public!” Kenma admonishes.  “What if someone saw?”

Kuroo shrugs.  “It’s the twenty-first century.  They’ve seen worse things than two men kissing on TV.”

“That is not the point!”

“Shit, please don’t tell me you’re already dating someone.”

“No!  I just . . . I don’t like doing stuff like that in public,” Kenma explains.

Kuroo’s eyes twinkle with mischief.  “So that means you don’t mind it if we’re somewhere more private, yeah?”

He backed himself up into that one, didn’t he? “You’re shameless.”

“I have been called worse.”

He pretends to check his phone for notifications to avoid meeting Kuroo’s eyes.  The thing is, Kenma knows Kuroo’s type all too well.  The flashy, flirty guys who can play with people’s heart and make them fall as soon as they meet with compliments and smouldering gazes.  Kenma has dated a few guys like that and honestly, they tired him out.  Sure, they made him feel special but the pace they were going at easily doubled Kenma’s pace.

“Are you free this weekend?” Kuroo asks after a minute-long silence.

Kenma was planning on getting a head start on his portfolio but maybe he could use this to his advantage.  “Mostly.  What did you have in mind, Kuro?”

Kuroo appears to be surprised by the nickname.  Kenma himself doesn’t understand fully why he decided on that nickname.  It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.  “We could hang out and have dinner together.  I make a mean quesadilla.”

“You can come over then.  My portfolio for the semester is due in just over a month and I was thinking about doing a few pieces using a real-life model.  Plus, the prof upped the ante by telling us to theme our pieces around mythology.”

“Mythology?  Are you going to draw me like one of your French girls?” Kuroo smirks.

Kenma rolls his eyes.  “I’ll probably use you as a reference to draw a god or a youkai.”

“Make it a handsome one, please.” Kuroo flashes him a genuine, full-fledged smile.  Kenma’s heart skips a beat and he hates it.

“I’ll see you on Saturday, then,” Kenma confirms.  “Meet me outside the library.”

“Sure thing.”

 

 

-

 

 

Kuroo looks decidedly lazy, stood outside the library wearing a jersey and joggers.  Kenma feels strangely overdressed in his t-shirt and jeans with a red and black flannel tied around his waist.

“Yo!  What’s the plan for the day?” Kuroo asks, slinging an arm around Kenma’s shoulders as if he has been doing that for years.  Kenma has half a mind to shrug it off but he like the warmth and weight of it.

“I would like to go buy some new art supplies,” Kenma answers.  The money from an art competition he won last semester was recently deposited into his account so he can afford to stock up on his supplies and even treat himself to a couple fancy brand-name ones.

“Cool.  Maybe I’ll learn a thing or two about art.”

Kenma humours Kuroo with brief descriptions of the supplies he picks up.  As intended, he splurges on brushes and paints that he would usually shy away from.  Kuroo wolf whistles as he sizes up the price.

“I didn’t know that art cost so much,” Kuroo exclaims as they walk out of the store.  Kenma bought so much that Kuroo offered to carry a bag for him.

“That’s why a lot of arts kids go broke.  Or wear the same thing pretty much all the time.”

Kuroo peers at Kenma’s outfit.  “Don’t think I’ve seen you wear the same thing for days, though.”

“We’ve only known each other for days.”

Kuroo scratches the back of his head sheepishly.  “I may have seen you around the campus.  You’re friends with Akaashi, right? He and Bokuto hang out all the time so I have seen you when Bokuto talked me into picking up Akaashi with him.  I like the way you dress.  Very cute.”

“Don’t call me cute,” Kenma retorts, tucking a lock of hair that has fallen in front of his eyes behind his ear. 

“That’s the truth though,” Kuroo insists.

“Let’s go to my place already.”

The bus ride home goes by in a flash and before Kenma realises it, Kuroo is in his apartment.  It’s a small studio with a futon in one corner, easels, canvases, sketchbooks and brushes strewn about on the floor.  Kenma fills up the kettle at the kitchenette in the other corner and puts it on the stove.

“What do you want for tea?” Kenma asks, turning around.  He is stopped halfway when he sees that Kuroo has moved up right behind him, practically hugging him with his arms held out like that.

“Anything’s fine,” he whispers.

Kenma drops his head, hoping his hair will hide the bright red in his cheeks.  This isn’t good for his heart at all.

Once tea is ready, Kenma ushers Kuroo over to the centre of the studio.  He opens up the blinds partway for optimal lighting and instructs Kuroo to perch on the stool.

“Want me to take my clothes off?”

Kenma considers it.  He was aiming for the Greek god of darkness Erebus, playing with his name.  He personally wouldn’t mind an excuse to see Kuroo shirtless again.  He has a body that is aesthetically pleasing to the eye, he tells himself.

“Do whatever you’d like,” Kenma answers, sharpening his pencils with a razor.  Kuroo shrugs as he unzips his jersey and takes it off.  He makes quick work of his t-shirt and joggers as well.  His nether regions are rather well defined in the tight black boxer-briefs he is wearing.

“Stand more off the side from the window,” Kenma orders.  Kuroo takes two strides to his right.  “A tiny step forward.  Yeah, that’s good.”

He waits for Kuroo to sit on the stool.  Instead of sitting upright, Kuroo draws up one knee and hugs it, his back arching.  Kenma figures that with Kuroo’s current pose he could go for the incarnation of Erebus with wings darker than night. He could play with the lighting and exaggerate the shadows created from Kuroo. 

With the ideas fresh in his mind, Kenma starts the outline of the painting—yeah he could do a painting with this one.  Kuroo is a fun challenge to draw, mostly due to how he styles his hair.  The rest of his body, however, is an artistic masterpiece.  His proportions are close to the golden proportions as far as Kenma can measure with his naked eyes and the fine muscles on every part of Kuroo’s body is, well, pleasing to the eye.  It takes him less than half an hour to finish the line art as this is his second time drawing Kuroo.

“We can take a break if you wanna,” Kenma offers.

“Thank goodness,” Kuroo yawns, stretching.  “My foot was going all numb from the pose.”

Kenma goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of chilled beer.  “Here.  The rest will take a bit longer.”

Kuroo smiles and tilts the bottle towards Kenma. “Cheers.”

They get back to the painting once Kuroo has finished the bottle.  Kenma has to move Kuroo physically to get him into the exact position he was in earlier.  Kuroo, by some miracle, stays compliant and doesn’t try to pull moves on Kenma.

Kenma decides that simplicity will work best for the clothes since Kuroo’s/Erebus’ body and the details will be the main focus of the drawing.  He searches up ancient Greek clothing and comes across the chiton, a tunic of sorts.   He then shifts up to draw in the finer details of Kuroo’s face.  Kuroo has what Kenma would consider to be a classically beautiful face.  Slight square jaw, long straight nose, lips that often curl into a knowing smile and a piercing gaze that sets Kenma’s heart aflutter.   He then maps out the shading all over Kuroo’s body with charcoal.  Since he plans to use oil based paints for colouring, it won’t smudge and ruin the canvas.

He mixes paints to get a colour that is slightly paler than Kuroo’s actual complexion.  Erebus is supposed to be a god of darkness so he figures that it makes sense for him to have the skin of someone who doesn’t get out in the sun much.  He keeps Kuroo’s black hair, although he adds golden highlights where the light source is quite liberally.  Even though he has sketched out the wings beforehand, colouring them is a different and difficult matter.  He sticks to solid black for where they blend into Kuroo’s shoulder blades (not that the shoulder blades are shown in the painting). He mixes in some blue and grey to fill in the feathers that are in the middle part and gradually increases the ratio for blue until the tips of the wings are a majestic navy.

For the chiton, Kenma keeps it a hair lighter than black.  Since he has to paint all parts of the canvas, he uses a medley of black and warm grey for the background.  By the time he is finished, it’s edging close to dinner time.  He needs to let the paint dry before he adds highlights and shadows so he calls for another break.

“Was that too hard on your body?” Kenma asks Kuroo as he kneads at his shoulders.

“No, it was fine.  As promised, I can make you quesadilla.”

“I don’t have a lot of fresh food in my fridge,” Kenma states.

“Then we’ll go grocery shopping together.  How do you normally get by?”

“Instant noodles or egg on rice.  I’m not the best at cooking.”

Kuroo grins, patting Kenma on the shoulder.  “I can teach you the next time you’re free to hang.  For a price, of course.”

“What’s the price?” Kenma asks.

Kuroo steps in front of Kenma and leans in.  The kiss is short and sweet, almost as if it’s a preview for more to come.  And Kenma finds himself wanting to taste more of it.

“I’ll consider this as payment.  Now let’s go buy some food ingredients so I can woo you over with my cooking skills!”

 

 

-

 

 

“That was great,” Kenma praises, pouring himself another glass of the cheap wine they picked up at the store.

“Told ya it’s my specialty,” Kuroo grins.

Kenma checks his phone for what feels like the first time since he saw Kuroo at the library in the afternoon.  Half past eight and Kenma hasn’t even noticed how fast time has flown by.

“So how would you rate our day-long date?” Kuroo inquires.

“D-date?” Kenma nearly chokes on his sip of the wine.  “We only bought stuff together and I painted you.”

“My clothes came off at one point,” Kuroo reminds him.  Kenma blushes, hoping Kuroo will chalk that up to the wine.

“You volunteered.”

“True.  Ah crap, I didn’t think the day would turn out this well though.  I think I’m falling for you already, Kenma~”

“Don’t say that so lightly,” Kenma rebuts.  “We only met this week.”

“I don’t think there’s rules for falling for someone as amazing as you,” Kuroo whispers.  He takes Kenma’s hand off the table and lifts it to his lips.  “I took a peek at the painting earlier and damn, that doesn’t even look like me.  I look like a proper god and only the insanely talented can achieve that.  You’re also kind and caring.  Anyone would be a fool not to at least take a liking to you, Kenma.”

The burning passion in Kuroo’s eyes don’t appear to be lying and Kenma finds himself drawn in by those eyes.  Kuroo’s a wild card, he knows that, but it would be a shame to not even give him a chance based on his past experiences.

So he braves up, closes his eyes, and kisses Kuroo on his lips.  They taste faintly of the wine and cheesecake they have been enjoying for dessert.  Kuroo’s lips move with his expertly and when his tongue pokes at the seam of Kenma’s lips, Kenma lets him in without a second thought.  Kuroo’s lean fingers wind into Kenma’s hair and he lets out a moan.  Having his hair played with is a weak spot for him and there is no stopping Kuroo after he has discovered that.

Kuroo has his hand halfway up Kenma’s shirt when he suddenly pushes Kenma away gently.  “Wait, I want to do this properly.  I don’t want you to think that I’m the kinda guy to jumps into bed with the first cute guy he sees.”

Kenma shoves at Kuroo’s shoulders, who is caught off guard and ends up tumbling to the floor.  “We already had one sort-of date and had dinner.  That constitutes as enough for us to move things along a hot make-out session.”

He flips up Kuroo’s t-shirt and trails his fingers up his chest and down to the waist band.  “I mean, we can stop if you still want to,” Kenma states.  He cups the growing bulge in Kuroo’s joggers and squeezes lightly.

“Like I’ll be able to stop when you play dirty like that,” Kuroo grunts, his voice trembling when Kenma gives him a quick stroke over his clothes.

Kenma pulls Kuroo up and leads him to the futon.  He crawls over to the drawers off to the side in search of lube and condoms.  He shudders when Kuroo pulls his jeans down nibbles on his butt cheek.

“Kuro!” he blurts out, ready to tell him off.  It’s tough to get his mouth to form the right words when Kuroo laps at his entrance.  He can barely focus long enough to keep digging for lube and condom, let alone string together the right words.

He has the items in his hands when Kuroo pokes his tongue inside along with a finger.  He collapses face first onto the futon, moaning when Kuroo crooks his finger just right to hit the sweet spot.  Kuroo continues his administrations until Kenma remembers to toss the bottle of lube at him.

It’s nice to discover that Kuroo’s lean fingers are quite talented as well.  They ump in and out of Kenma with expertise and makes him feel like his on cloud nine; and they haven’t even gone past foreplay.

“St-stop it,” Kenma hisses.  He doesn’t want the fun to be over before they even had the chance to begin.

Kuroo looks up, grinning like the cat who ate the canary.  “Eager, aren’t ya?”

Kenma doesn’t reply as he topples Kuroo over again and climbs into his lap.   He fumbles behind him to put the condom on Kuroo.  Kuroo looks entirely too smug as he watches Kenma lower himself down his cock.

“Has anyone told you that you are one cocky guy?” Kenma breathes out once he is fully seated, waiting for his body to adjust.

“Anyone would be if they saw an angel descend onto them,” is Kuroo’s sly remark.

“You—ah!” Kuroo grabs onto Kenma’s hips and bounces him.  By sheer luck, he rams into Kenma’s prostate with that one move.

“This is seriously the best view,” Kuroo muses, thrusting up lazily but never missing that spot.

“Don’t say thi-things like that,” Kenma protests.  He can’t coordinate with Kuroo’s movements when he keeps rocking up like that.  Everything feels too good, setting his nerves on fire.

 “What should I say instead?” Kuroo asks.  He grabs Kenma by the nape and reverses their positions in a flash.  Kenma cries out when Kuroo thrusts into him with his full weight.  “That I wanted this since I first walked into that art studio and saw you sat their looking like a bored angel amongst a crowd of mundane humans?”

Kuroo’s gaze burns into Kenma’s, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut to avoid it.  Never in his life has someone looked at Kenma with that much intensity and ferocity.  Whatever Kuroo feels for Kenma, it’s definitely real and passionate beyond Kenma’s comprehension.

Kenma clenches his hands over his eyes.  “Kuro, I’m so close.”

A warm hand wraps around his erection.  “I love with when you say my name like that.”

Kenma has half of a reply on the tip of his tongue when Kuroo swipes his thumb over the slit.  Kenma feels his back arch up as he comes harder than he can remember.  Kuroo buries his head in Kenma’s shoulder and pounds into him until he comes as well.

“I’m all sweaty and tired out,” Kenma complains as soon as he has his breath back.  “I hate tiring myself out.”

Kuroo plays with his hair.  “But you enjoyed the sex, right?”

Kenma rolls away from Kuroo.  “. . . yes.”

“Great.  How about I help you wash up in the bathroom?”

Kenma elbows Kuroo lightly.  “You’re too obvious with what you want.”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“. . . yes.”


End file.
